The Assassins of Chaos: The Fall of the Expirement
by lllllllllooooooooooooollllllll
Summary: Chaos has made an enemy of herself by accident. Now she has to send her assassins after him to stop him. But her first assassin has a secret from Chaos. Warpath, Blink and Wolverine join to help. What happens when the camp finds out about their 2 missing campers Piper and Percy? (BTW, I am making this a series). Plus, there are more characters...


Wolverine sat at a fire with Warpath and Blink. They received a message from an unknown person to help people around the world. Wolverine wrote back:

 _Fuck off._

The response was:

 _Nah. But, if you decide to join me, you'll meet amazing people and socialize with your partners._

Wolverine wrote:

 _Fine._

The note back was;

 _Great! Now all you have to do is put out that damn flame._

Once they did that, the were warped into a place where they didn't know.

"Well. Know you agreed, let me introduce you to your companions." A few seconds passed and three people stumbled out of a portal as a girl glared at the only boy. The first girl stepped up.

"Hi! I'm Decietia. The boy is Macilo. The other girl is Lycious."

"So what can you do?" Blink asked.

"Well the gem on my head is for shape shifting and I can control all elements." Macilo stepped up.

"I can control minds, water and teleport."

"Well all I do is eh well heal and do martial arts and use a dagger as well as charm speak. I hope you will introduce yourselves?" Lycious asked. Wolverine sighed but introduced. "I'm Wolverine. The others are Blink and Warpath. I have a metal skeleton and have claws come out from my knuckles and I can self heal and Blink can make portals and Warpath can sense things far away and is a great warrior."

Later that day, the newly made group was walking around the new area when Decietia stopped and turned around.

"Oh! Tomorrow is going to be your first day of training. We do things way differently. We train and don't take breaks to much, then the final test, you have to beat your trainer. Once that's done, you are good to go."

Camp Half Blood was having a normal day. But soon the gods decided to grace the demigods and new immortal cabin leaders with their presence.

"Hello camp! We have come here on behalf of Lady Chaos. She recruited three new assassins and told us that a threat is coming." Zeus boomed.

"Psh! Who is this threat and I can easily beat this thing single handedly." Eric son of Poseidon scoffed.

"No son. It is way too dangerous for you. That's why Chaos is sending her assassins."

"Is Piper and Percy part of the group?" Nico snapped.

"We don't know. But all I know is I regret everything terrible I've done to him."

"Same here. I was so proud of my girl. She was growing to be so beautiful." Aphrodite sighed as Annabeth looked down in shame. She broken Percy's heart for his brother Eric. While Eric was sitting around failing classes, everyone loved him and Jason said, 'Piper I'm sorry to say this, but you aren't my type. I want to date Drew.' Soon, they both left feeling broken and left all of their pictures with their exes in their cabins. Ever since, Annabeth and Jason were devastated by their disappearance. But Thalia and Nico were the most affected. Thalia even left the hunters just to search for her friends. Aphrodite and Poseidon also searched until Zeus told them to give up the search.

"Well, well, well. So you've decided to tell your little camp about the threat I haven't finished talking about." A woman growled.

"It was because I want the generation of the demigods to go on in life!" Zeus snapped back at Chaos that got everyone out of their memories.

"Well, talking to the creator of the universe like that is not the way to do it." Chaos replied coolly.

"Well I'm sorry." Zeus mumbled.

"Now of your done, the assassins are Decietia, Macilo, Lycious, Wolverine, Warpath and Blink."

 **-** The camp was devastated when the assassins came. They stood there with hoods over their heads looking gloomier than Nico can be. One of the taller assassins flicked off her hood and stepped up.

"Hello. I'm Decietia." The others flicked off their hoods and Decietia continued.

"That first guy is Wolverine. The girl with the purple hair is Blink. That last girl is Lycious. That guy with short black hair over there is Macilo. The last one is Warpath. Now the threat is a monster accidentally made by Chaos. His name is Trickery. He is the best trickster in the universe. He is better than Hermes and we also got a few mutants and an army that I made on our side."

"Now if your assassins, what can you do?" Annabeth asked.

"I can trick people, control all elements even death, ice, poison, darkness, electricity and light. I can also shapeshift. Warpath? He has super senses, and is a great warrior. Blink can make portals but that's it but it's really helpful. Macilo can control minds, teleport and can use water. Lycious can heal anyone she thinks of and is an ace at martial arts and she's great with a dagger. Plus she can charm speak. And Wolverine has a metal skeleton that enable him to grow three claws out of his knuckles, and he can self heal."

"Ok. Now-" Eric started when 500 monsters came out of the forest.

"How can they get through into camp?!" Jason screeched.

"Our master disabled it. Now destroy them." A monster, apparently the leader commanded. The assassins drew their weapons out. They all had something different. Macilo had two guns, Blink Annabeth didn't know, Warpath, had two dagger things Annabeth also didn't know, Wolverine, oh gods. She saw three claw like things coming out of his knuckles, Lycious had her fists in fighting position and Decietia had a bow and arrow. They launched into action, Wolverine slashing wildly at anything that was stupid enough to face him. Everyone but Blink, Macilo and Decietia ran. They either threw purple pointed things at monsters that had beams of light and they shot it at a portal which ended up killing their allies. Macilo was shooting at any monster who ran at them. Annabeth almost whimpered in fear when she looked at Decietia. She was killing anything and she always killed so violently, that she was scary. She shot arrows and occasionally used the elements to kill her enemies. Soon they were done and turned around like nothing.

"Now _kids_ I hope you can understand not to piss me off or any of my fellow companions. If you do, either we will kill you or throw you somewhere bad. Got it?" Macilo growled and walked towards the demigods. They all backed up.

"Do you have any cabins at the least?!" He growled.

"Y-yes w-we d-do. One f-for the b-boys and the other for the girls..." Annabeth stuttered as she pointed to two empty cabins.

"No way in hell. We would be crushed." Macilo replied immediately.

"Oh! I know now." Blink yelled. She walked towards Decietia and she looked puzzled. Blink grabbed her shoulder and nodded. Decietia still puzzled, walked near the woods and the beach. She held out her hands and concentrated. Her hands were creating a house big enough for six people.

"What the actual f-" Wolverine started.

"Don't ask. This is... _WOW_..." Warpath walked towards Decietia.

"No. Hang on... GAH!" Decietia started to glow and after a while then collapsed breathing heavy. Before she could hit the ground, Warpath caught her.

"Easy there kiddo. Don't wanna hurt yourself more. We should get going." Warpath reassured her.

"Good 'cause I'm ready to-" Decietia couldn't finish as she blacked out from the effort. No one could blame her. It was _big_.

"We need her in. Give her rest and stuff." Wolverine said. The rest of the group nodded and went in.

"Wait! We need to find good plans to defeat this Trickery." Annabeth shouted. The group turned and shrugged.

"But we'll need the other assassin helpers. And Decietia's army." Lycious sneered. She walked away with Blink and Warpath picking up Decietia and walking away

The next day, all of the campers stayed away from the assassins as they went to the arena.

"Can we _please_ have a practice fight? Three against three?" Macilo pleaded.

"Fine. But only once." Lycious said. The assassins got into groups. Lycious was with Warpath and Macilo and Wolverine was with Blink and Decietia.

"Hold on. Should we attract the campers so they can watch us fight so they won't underestimate us?" Macilo asked.

"Wow. Someone says something smart for a change but sure. Maybe we can cause a scene." Blink said.

"Shut up you twit! I all I wanted was to have a practice fight! But nnnnnnnoooooooooooo. Someone had to ask to do something 'not as violent'." Macilo shouted at Decietia as campers came rushing over to see what was going on.

"Oh boys. Always wanting to impress. No I didn't say anything! That was Blink! I don't sound like her at all! I heard her in the first place!" Decietia screamed back.

"Whoa. I know it wasn't me! That was Lycious! She is the one who is the least violent! Out of all of us!"

"No! That wasn't me!"

"Oh wait! Can we all agree that Warpath and Wolverine didn't say anything so far?! It could have been one of them!" Decietia shouted glaring at the two silent men.

"That wasn't us!" They both screamed at the elemental girl.

"Oh hell nah. You wanna go right now?" Decietia screamed back.

"Sure!"

All of the assassins drew their weapons and faced each other glaring. They circled each other as Decietia lunged at Macilo who started the fight. Then the other assassins fought, girl against boy. At times an assassin would sneak a small attack at another assassin then go back to their own fight. Younger campers tried to go up to the front to see the assassins fighting but they were blocked by the older campers. All except the Ares kids. Gunshots filled the air as well as clanging of metal on metal or a male 'OW!' as Decietia burnt them. After an hour or two, the assassins slowed down. Their attacks became slower and less accurate. Then, finally, when they were too worn out, they stopped. Macilo dropped his guns and rested on one knee, Decietia laid on the grass, Lycious fell in her face, Wolverine let is claws go back in and put his hands on his knees and Blink and Warpath leaned against a tree. They all didn't bother to look up as six monsters just came out of nowhere.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting our job get just a lot more fun and easier," a snake hissed. "Kill them. One monster versus one assassin." It said.

"Well, actually, it might be the other way around. Ya see, we tricked you." Decietia sneered as the assassins got up. They all charged at each other. Decietia went after the snake, Lycious went after a giant scorpion, Wolverine after a wolf (duh), Blink after a humanoid robot thing with swords as arms, Warpath after a duplicate of himself and Macilo after a severed hand. Decietia easily took down the snake then helped Lycious fight the scorpion then Lycious stood back to watch for anyone who got injured and helped them while Macilo sent the hand slamming into the humanoid robot and pierced Decietia in the back all the way through and threw her as she went flying into a tree and crumpling under the force. The assassins stared at their fallen assassin then exchanged a look and lunged at the hand who was getting up. They all lunged at it and took it down as they killed all of the others in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, they all ran to Decietia's side.

"What in Chaos's name? Why didn't you move?" Warpath hissed.

"I couldn't move. I just- ugh. I didn't have enough time…" Decietia trailed off as she spat blood off to the side and started to close her eyes.

"Stay up." Warpath said.

"I'll do the best I can… I need re-" Decietia stopped and spat more blood out as she blacked out from the blood loss. The campers stood there looking at the assassin looking dead. Warpath picked her up and ran into their house to get her back into shape while the others followed, silently hoping their friend wouldn't die from too much blood loss.

"Wake up. For Chaos's sake, WAKE UP!" Blink shouted. Decietia's eyes opened and she sent a weak smile at her companions. Soon she started to laugh as the assassins looked at her like she were turning into a madman.

"Honestly, why were you worried about me? I was fine. All I needed was to sleep. I think I forgot to tell you but, when I'm in a certain element that I can control, I can heal. So I was healing from the tree's life energy -as what I like to call it- but all I needed after that was rest. I tried to explain to Warpath." Decietia said as the last few words she glared at Warpath. She tried to sit up but Blink pushed her back to lay down again.

"You aren't allowed to get up for uh… five minutes as what Lycious told me."

 _ **Five Minutes Later…**_

Decietia realized she was alone when she dozed off for the remaining five minutes of laying down. She got up and went to her room and wrote a note for any assassin who was smart enough to see that she was gone and check her room.

 _Dear whoever is reading this note,_

 _Congratulations! You have found out that I am not in the house at all. That reason is because I want to reveal my real identity along with Lycious and Macilo and tell about ourselves. As soon as you are done reading this note, take it and show all of the other assassins and meet me under the sea where even Eric can't reach us._

 _Side note, please also tell Macilo about the ocean. But please try to calm him down... Somehow..._

 _Fellow companion,_  
 _Decietia_

"Hey has anyone seen Deci? I haven't seen her ever since she dozed off." Wolverine asked looking around stupidly.

"Nope. I mean, she could have just snuck up or something to her room and just hide in there for no apparent reason." Macilo said.

"There is no way she would do that. Besides, I passed her room after her five minutes and I didn't see her," Blink said. "Should I check?"

"Sure. Look around. A lot." Warpath said and Blink left. A few minutes later, Blink came running to her other companions and showed them a note.

"I found this on her bed. It also says that we have to go underwater where not even Eric can reach. So Macilo, care to help?"

"Ok. But first, whereisitandhowdowefinditandhowarewegoingtogetthere?"

"Well, if we teleport, we don't know where Deci is so we can only get there by swimming. So that is why we need Macilo." Lycious said.

They ran to the beach and Macilo touched their foreheads and jumped into the water as the assassins did the same. They swam until Macilo stopped and pointed at an elemental sphere and swam to it. He knocked on it and,

"Come in." Macilo opened the door as the others came in. They looked around and saw Decietia playing with a small sphere of fire. She looked up smiled and the sphere disappeared.

"Sup. Make yourself at home. I will explain why I made this." The assassins found a spot to sit but Macilo who pouted and just plopped on front of Lycious.

"My gosh Mac. Why are you such a kid? Anyways, I made this sphere so I don't have to be around the campers that are still always trying to have a duel with me even when they know I am a lot stronger. Sometimes, a few dumb ass Ares kids who are like ten, they don't care if I might kill them. They try to fight with me. So I made this sphere made out of the elements except water and fire. That way, I can live in here with no problems and so that no one can get in."

"Then do you ever use your room that you made in the house?" Blink asked.

"No... I never thought I was going to make this. At the time, I thought I was going to be staying there for a while but then the campers started to challenge us and when I blacked out, they thought I was weaker so they actually went after me instead of you."

"Ok, but the note says that we are going to tell who we really were. So can we do that or what?" Macilo asked.

"Fine. Uh, well, my real name is actually Flaw. Flaw Glass. I was born in 1945. My mother died when my father killed her and killed almost every person I valued. So, they never had the time to name me and thought I was unqualified so he named me Flaw."

"Damn. Anyways, my name is Piper McLean. I am an ex camper of here. Also the daughter of Aphrodite."

"I am Percy Jack-"

"Oh. My. God! Hi Percy!"

"Oh great... Here we go again with the screams when you know somebody. Like when you reunited with your dad who changed a lot." Clarice grumbled.

The campers swarmed around the arena as they have heard from a camper of the Hermes cabin that the assassins were going there to have another practice fight. But when they got there, they were in a small huddle whispering to another and a woman would roll her eyes at a guy that would ask a stupid question. Finally, they turned around knowing that a crowd was there. But before anyone could talk, a man walked out of thin air.

"Hello assassins. It is I, Trickery. Shall I start with the assassin's time to reveal who they really are?" Trickery asked.

"Oh piss off." Logan growled.

"First off, Decietia. Hello daughter. Do you remember your father that 'killed' your mother right after you were born and murdered your friends and other family? Hhhmmm? Flaw Glass?" He sneered.

"You. You should have died when you gave me those powers. Face me if you want to reveal others." Flaw growled conjuring two elemental daggers and charged at Trickery who merely grabbed her by the neck and let her hang with his grip hard around her neck. Instead of coughing and struggling, Flaw proceeded to hang there with a smirk on her face. She put her hands behind her back and pretended to summon a shard of ice. Then she showed her hands to her father and turned her head and bit down on his wrist. He screamed in pain as he dropped his daughter who still had her teeth stuck firmly in his soft skin. She finally let go and floated away to her friends. Blood ran out of her mouth for she revealed vampire teeth and they disappeared along with the blood. Trickery continued.

"The best ones. Piper McLean and Percy Jackson."

Piper and Percy turned with pale faces to the crowd of demi-gods. They stood there looking at the lost campers that had the most respect out of all for a very long time.

"PERCY JACKSON! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. AS WELL AS FIVE OTHER OF THE MAIN CAMPERS MAY CHOOSE TO BATTLE YOUR COMPANIONS!" Eric shouted. Drew, Jason, Annabeth, Clarisse (La Rue) and Will stepped up. The assassins looked calm but everyone knew that they were trying to contain their laughter. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing.

"You puny 'gods and goddesses'? Challenge us? Ha! You can obviously see that Flaw can hurt Trickery!" Warpath said.

"Even I agree. My daughter has gotten a lot stronger than the last time I saw her." Trickery said with a small chuckle then disappeared.

"Well, anyways, sure. But don't point one finger at us if we kill one of your campers." Percy said darkly when Trickery left.

"Well, I'll go first with Eric." Percy said. Then out of nowhere, Chaos popped up and gave the other assassins popcorn and a drink. They watched while Eric slowly drew his sword and shield as Percy whipped out his guns. He waited while Eric slowly got down. Then without even analyzing what Percy's position was, he blindly charged as Percy yawned and shot a bullet at Eric's shield which made Eric stumble back from the force and shock. Then, Percy shot a second bullet right next to Eric's hand that held the sword and he dropped it. Percy walked up to him and Eric threw his shield desperately at Percy which ended up scratching his cheek but he didn't stop. He jumped over Eric and held a gun to the side of his head.

"You lose. Next." Percy said walking away and taking Piper's place. Drew stepped up. They stared at each other and Piper was the first one to make a move. She slid under Drew with her dagger ready and kicked Drew in the back. Drew fell on her face the jumped back up and slashed wildly at Piper who sidestepped. Then Piper jumped onto Drew's shoulders with the perfect balance and Drew crumpled as she was hit in the head by the butt of Piper's dagger.

"Next." she said walking away letting Wolverine step up and Jason.

"Damn it." Jason murmured.

Wolverine let his claws come out and charged. Jason barely had time to move out of the way as he drew his sword. Wolverine turned around and knocked Jason's sword out of his hand and Wolverine picked it up and threw it at a target. Jason defenseless, put his hands up in surrender.

"Next." James (a.k.a Warpath) got up and faced Annabeth. She looked at him from head to toe with terror. He stared at her as she made a logical plan.

"We know what you are thinking." James growled. Annabeth drew her dagger and James did too. Annabeth charged and Warpath flipped over her and she couldn't stop and hit the wall and crumpled. Chaos shook her head containing laughter while the others burst out laughing. She turned around and she had a very bloody face and surrendered.

"Next." Clarice stepped up and Clarisse did as well. They looked at each other then Clarice went over to Flaw and whispered something and Flaw put something in Clarice's pocket. Clarice walked back over and Clarisse (La Rue) charged right into a portal which had her in midair and falling while running. She fell on to a bench rolling. She got up and Clarice looked at her with no emotions and threw another of her portal making spears and appeared behind Clarisse and pulled something out of her pocket quietly but swiftly and had a dagger pointing at the back of the daughter of Ares's neck.

"Next!" She screamed from where they were. Flaw stepped up and held her hand out and the dagger flew into her hand and Clarice made a portal quick enough so only she could get in. Flaw held her dagger and gave it back to Clarice. She summoned two new daggers and had them spinning while walking to the center of the arena. Will stepped up from a push by Nico who was rolling his eyes when they argued about Will not wanting a duel and Nico saying that he already stepped up and couldn't back down. Flaw smirked as Will shuffled towards her. Her fangs grew and green fluids formed on her tongue as she summoned them. Will swallows hard and summoned a bow and arrow made from the light of the sun. He shot and arrow and Flaw began to walk. She caught the first one in her hand and spit some of the acid on it. She continued to walk towards Will and bared her fangs and leaped at him daggers spinning. Will drew his own dagger and barely blocked them. She hissed and hovered right out of reach. She cocked her head then disappeared in the Mist. Then she came up behind him.

"Boo," She whispered with a dagger at his throat. "Assassins rule demi-gods drool!" She said walking away with the others and Chaos chuckling and walking away with them muttering about how weak demi-gods were. Then, out of thin air, an army of women started to appear. Flaw quickly took something out of her pocket and held it at the back of her neck. It was a small button and metal parts inched down her neck and on her left shoulder and made a spikey half a foot long shoulder blade from armor. Then a smoky cloak started to form.

"Damn iiiiittttttttt." Flaw said as her fangs disappeared. The group fully materialized and stood an army. A woman in a similar uniform as Flaw stepped up.

"We have brought a few mutants as you wished milady. We have brought Storm, Xavier, Cyclops, Jean Grey and Colossus." She said. The mutants smiled at Flaw. Flaw nodded.

"Thank you Lizia. You can go near the woods and make separate tents for our guests. Make them food if they wish. Then help the apprentices." Flaw said. Then she looked at her friends then cocked her head saying they should follow. Then she ran with her army to the woods. The campers looked around and saw that Clarisse somehow came down and had a snarl on her face.

"Those assassins. There is something strange about them. It seems they know what we think." Annabeth murmured.

"Well, we know that they have an army and also a few 'mutants' with them. So that shows weakness, right?" Eric asked hope spreading all over his face as he looked around.

"No. Most likely not. No mean to burst your bubble but they couldn't really do anything against Trickery. Even his daughter couldn't stop him. Except when she bit him." Annabeth said looking at her boyfriend.

"You know, I'm going to ask Percy. Nico? Would you like to help me with that? He might open up to us more than Annabeth and Jason." Thalia said standing up and looking at Nico who nodded and got up and walked away with Thalia.

Two campers showed up to the house of the assassins. Instead of laughing and teasing, it was quiet. Thalia knocked on the door. Percy showed up. He smiled with no emotions. He waved his hand saying they should come in. "What do you want?" He asked politely.

"We wanted to know if you needed help with killing Trickery." Thalia asked while changing the question.

"I don't know. You are going to ask Xavier. He is with Flaw right know making the plans. Ask him and he might allow you and if two more people want to, they can join freely. By the way, I only allow my friends and the people who I work with to call me Percy. And you guys qualify. You are allowed to come any time and call any of my friends their real names." He said giving his old lopsided smile. He lead his cousins into the basement. Flaw was leaning over a map pointing at areas talking about the best area for a surprise attack while Xavier nodded and suggested. They looked up as Percy walked in. Flaw summoned to daggers and had them pressed up against Nico's and Thalia's necks.

"What are these campers doing in here?" She muttered to Percy.

"They were wondering if they can join us. They are my cousins." Percy whispered back. Flaw let the daggers fall into the campers hands.

"Keep them." She said and Piper came running down.

"Hi!" She said hugging Nico and Thalia. "So how is the plan going along?

"Now, now child. Calm down. It is going well. We will need two new outfits for these to younglings." Xavier said.

"Sure!"

"Now like I was saying, we need to get inside as quietly as possible and kill as quickly. Then when we get to the center, that is where I believe that Trickery is." Flaw said going back to work. Percy beckoned for Thalia and Nico to follow him. He went to a hallway with two rooms.

"Choose one. Then go back to wherever you were," He said. "Welcome to the team." He winked at them and left. They picked one and went back over to the fire.

"Well, only two people are allowed to go. Maybe convince one of them and you can join even after two other people joined." Nico said and went back to the house with Thalia.

"Fine! Do what you want! No- no. I don't care. We need my army at the first base when we set off. No! We can't wait!" Flaw shouted as she paced in the basement arguing with Nico.

"No. The enemy will be there by the time they get there."

"No. I am not going to follow what you say. How can my FATHER'S army get there faster than my army?! They are well trained to get from the middle of the woods all the way to China in a matter of minutes with my teleporters!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh… Guys? Hello? Um… I thought we were discussing what and how to get from here to there and where is your dad by the way?" Clarice asked awkwardly.

"We are. And anyways, my father is in the mountains of Japan."

"What?! JAPAN?! WHY WOULD ANYONE BE THERE?!" James screamed getting up and knocking his chair over as well as startling everyone. Flaw rolled her eyes at him and gave him a sideways glance of annoyance.

"Yes Japan. Got a problem with that? Do your embarrassing mom and dad live there and they might come by and visit us?" She teased walking up to him and ruffled his hair as he huffed in annoyance when pieces of hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Such a little kid. When are you going to grow up?"

"No."

"Ugh. Stop it."

"No." James said and was smacked upside the head and pouted.

"How did you, Logan and Clarice live with this person?" Flaw asked.

"Ummm… Well, he never acted like this as much. But he did." Logan said.

"I never did that! " James said crossing his arms and pouting again.

"So what I was thinking is that we teleport from here, then teleport to the first base before my father's first wave can get there. Then we will fight and move to the second bas-" Flaw started and pulled out her daggers as well as her fangs extended as Annabeth and Eric barged into the basement. "Why are you here? What do you want before I turn you to ashes!" Flaw threatened.

"We just wanted to-"

"No." James said getting out of his playfulness.

"For once I actually agree! No you can't join." Flaw said.

"Why?"

"Wait. I say you join so I can see how easily you will die!" Flaw exclaimed and everyone either muttered under their breath in agreement, looked like they were about to die of boredom or stayed silent.

"James had this idea for a going away party. Thalia and Nico are the only ones allowed from camp." Flaw said to the group after the meeting and when Annabeth and Eric left.

"Sure. We should set up for tomorrow." Storm and Cyclops said at the same time.

The next day, everyone gathered and shared their vows for Chaos. (Well, besides the welcomed mutants). Campers swarmed around and marveled at the sight of the assassins smiling.

Blink was having her third glass of wine when she noticed campers pointing, mouths agape. She summoned a spear and threatened to throw it at the window and kill them. The campers stepped back and kept marveling. No other assassin noticed so Annabeth and Eric knocked on the door. Piper, who was tipsy, opened the door. Piper called to Percy.

"Hey. No don't come in. Come on Piper. Let get out." Percy said and accidentally grabbed Piper by the waist but didn't notice but Piper did. She blushed a very deep red and left leaving Percy standing there with realization dawning on his face. He blushed as well then slammed the door in the campers faces. The other assassins hid their faces from showing that they were going to burst out laughing and the others did the same except for Xavier. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Piper asked feeling her face as if she had a bug on her nose. Flaw shook her head and then snickered.

"No. Well, your face is red. It could be because we all saw you and Percy flirt in front of Eric and Annabeth." Flaw said as she smirked as Percy and Piper stuttered.

"W-we weren't! I-I-I mean- it was just a little bit of me when I was drunk a-an-and it was just an accident!" Percy said stealing a glance from Piper.

"It is true." Piper said.

"Oh well. I think that we had enough romance from you two. Let's get back to business." Clarice said. The group obliged and went back to what they were doing before.

The next day, the group was completely quiet. Jason and Drew asked at the last minute to join. The group shrugged and walked. Thalia and Nico said that the assassins said that they didn't care. So the other couple joined. They looked all over camp and finally found the group in the woods with the army.

"The freakin' latecomers _finally_ arrive. We were going to leave without you." Flaw sneered as she dragged them in. Parts of the army put their heads down and stood there. Suddenly, a blinding light was everywhere. Then it died down and they were at a foot of a mountain.

"Whoa." Logan said.

"It's cold." Clarice said. She shivered once and then put a jacket on. Flaw and the others were in clothes that were able to adapt to the color of the background of the person who is wearing it. No one spoke as they hiked up the mountain. They encountered very few monsters. When the sun went down, they were ¾ done with the mountain.

"We should stop here. Xali, set up the army's camp. Then mine and the other assassins. Then, come here." Flaw said then walked up and whispered into the ear of Xali: "Have the two couples, Jason, the blonde haired boy, Drew, the one who looks like a doll, Eric, a brown haired boy and a girl named Annabeth who is always with Eric. She has blonde hair." She had to explain because Xali was an apprentice to a teacher of apprentices. Xali nodded then walked away. She turned around and saw that everyone but the campers (NOT including Thalia and Nico). Flaw shrugged and walked away.

Later that day, they were eating by a campfire that they set up.

"What I wanted to do was to get up the mountain by tomorrow and then camp near my dad's hideout." Flaw said. She was deep in thought and whenever she talked about her father or in general, her eyes either had sad eyes or hatred so strong, it looked like fire was burning in her eyes. She looked up and cocked her head as if someone had tried to talk to her.

"Did someone talk?" She asked.

"No. Well, now that you mention it, whenever you talk, you either have sadness in your eyes or extreme hatred. What's wrong?" James asked.

"Oh. Maybe that's because, I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES ME." She said as she stood up.

"Where did that come from?" James asked.

"I hate being asked that question."

"But I really want to know."

"FINE. IT'S BECAUSE THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS MY FAMILY IS CHAOS! Happy?" She roared as she said the last words as she stormed away.

"Damn girl. Someone's ma-" Piper started happily.

"Shut up pretty girl. Or I might as well cut your tongue off and have it hanging on my wall." Flaw snapped as she heard and came back.

"Oops," Piper murmured as she slid down a little on the log. "I think I pissed myself a little."

"Oh. I can do much worse than that." Flaw muttered under her breath and walked away.

The next day, Flaw didn't speak to anyone. She just marched up the mountain in long graceful strides and everyone had to speed walk to catch up with her. There was a long silence until Drew spoke up.

"Are we there yet? My makeup is fading. Can we stop so I can redo it?" She asked as she stopped.

"NO. We are going up the mountain until we reach my fa-" Flaw started as Drew interrupted her.

"You know _Flaw_ , you really need to put on makeup. Because you look really ugly without it. Put on a little mascara, a bit of bronzer, and a touch of lipgloss and you'll be good. Oh! Don't forget some blush and eyeshadow!" Drew said as Jason laughed as well as Annabeth and Eric.

"Don't call me that! Maybe you would look a lot better with your head off! Oh yeah. Plus, I only allow my fellow assassins and Nico and Thalia to call me my real name." Flaw growled as she took Drew by the neck and bit down hard. Drew screamed as she was bitten and Flaw let go because monsters had surrounded them. Her army surrounded the monsters and charged. The assassins fought as well as Eric just stood there with terror filling his eyes. A monster leaped at him and he screamed. Flaw looked and rolled her eyes as she set the monster flying towards her and bit down on it's neck until it went limp. She wrinkled her nose as she spat the blood out.

"Bitter. Plus that's your first strike. Two more for you. I'm being generous." They kept on fighting. After that, they continued walking up the mountain. They fought a few more waves of monsters. All of the unwelcome campers used up all of their strikes. They finally reached Trickery's hideout. They camped in the shadows.

The next day, everyone was dressed in black except the hated campers. (They chose to wear armor). The assassins and the two welcome campers wore black clothes with leather jackets and underneath, was very flexible armor and moved whenever an enemy were to try and find a kink in his or her armor. It would shift to the farthest place that was still flexible enough to dodge an attack. They all had hoods over their heads and low enough to cover their eyes and noses. They went in but was quickly discovered by the campers armor clinking and clanging against each other. The assassins muttered, 'Assholes...' as they leapt into action. They were done in almost a blink of an eye. They moved on and killed as fast as possible then moved into the center. Trickery was in the middle. He had seemed to have noticed their presence because he turned around and smirked.

"So. You have found me. To be honest, you took me by surprise. Sense you have wiped out my hideout, I guess I have to wipe you out now. I am sorry daughter." Trickery said with a real sad expression.

"Oh. Now you show your love for me? Why did you kill my mother? Why did you kill Jasmine?" Flaw asked a tear crawling down her face.

"Because, I thought she would kill you when you were three. I felt like that would happen and I didn't want that to happen." Trickery said. Flaw shook her head and thrust her hand fast and Trickery flew back and hit the wall and Flaw's eyes had fury burning in them. She looked like she was glowing with unleashed hatred. She shouted as her army charged. Everyone else did the same. They were fighting with new found strength. Flaw was fighting with such fury, Trickery looked like he was becoming weaker every time she shot an arrow as gunshots filled the air and Logan and James fought side by side. Clarice made portals for Flaw's army to jump in and attack Trickery by surprise. Percy summoned water and stuffed it upside in Trickery's nose to make it hard for him to breathe. Piper charm spoke Trickery to sleep a bit. He did then snapped out of it every few minutes making it easier for the assassins to fight him when he bent down to sleep. Then Trickery found the chance and escaped from the circle that Piper, James and Logan and lunged at his daughter with tears in his eyes as he thrust his sword right under Flaw's heart. She screamed as she bit down as Trickery grew paler. The campers were somehow stabbed (accept Thalia and Nico). James found the chance to stab him and did it. Trickery took the sword out of Flaw and breathed,

"I'm sorry." Before falling. Flaw looked up with a single tear and dropped to her knees then fell over her father. The assassins looked at the two corpses. James dropped to his knees. He put Flaw's head on his lap and stroked her hair. Chaos appeared. She cried as she saw what happened and dropped to her knees next to James and wept silently.

"My first and trusty assassin... Is she really dead?" Chaos asked between tears. Then she kissed the fallen assassin's forehead and closed her sad and surprised eyes to rest forever. Nico gasped as he thought he saw Flaw twitch. The others looked at him and explained but then stopped himself.

The funeral was the very next day in the morning. Chaos and others looked in the casket with Flaw's delicate features. Then Chaos stood and talked about Flaw and every single happy moment with her almost daughter. Then, even though no one saw it, Flaw's eyes flew open. She heard everything that Chaos heard. Then she knew it. They thought she was dead.


End file.
